The invention relates to a closing and opening system of a vehicle. The invention further relates to a method of addressing a drive of at least one vehicular closing and opening system of this type, comprising a control device of an anti-pinch protection arrangement coupled with the drive.
The term “closing and opening system” is to be understood as a system which is able to close or open a component of a vehicle, more specifically to close and open a vehicle interior space. Examples are window lifter systems, sliding roof systems, collapsible roofs, roller blind systems, adjustable tailgates, etc. For the sake of clarity, the problem underlying the invention and the invention will be explained as follows using the example of a sliding roof system.
With known sliding roof systems, a cover can fully or partially expose a roof opening because the cover is movably mounted on a guide rail system. Moreover, the cover can assume a venting position by raising the cover at a rear end.
Modern sliding roof systems have an integrated anti-pinch protection function. To provide anti-pinch protection, the power of a drive is measured during movement of the cover, for instance. As soon as a given power is exceeded, a control device of the sliding roof system interprets that the cover has contacted an obstacle, and the drive of the cover is halted. Thus, the control device assumes that the resistance set against the drive is attributable to an obstacle.
Such an enhanced resistance, however, can also be attributed to higher vehicle speeds and closed side windows, as a pressure prevailing in the vehicle interior space depends on a number of closed/opened side windows, a degree of opening of any of the opened side windows, and a vehicle speed. When the cover is closed at higher vehicle speeds with closed side windows, the drive mechanism has to be operated with more power. When a given power of the drive mechanism is exceeded, the control device may wrongfully interpret that the cover has hit upon an obstacle, and stop driving the cover, even though the enhanced resistance against movement is a result of altered vehicle interior pressure.
At a low vehicle speed and with opened side windows, however, only a small amount of power is necessary for moving the cover, so that an obstacle has to set a comparatively high resistance against the cover. This stops the drive comparatively late.
From DE 196 15 127 C1 it is known to use an air pressure signal, generated by an air pressure sensor, for the consideration of varying pressure conditions. Depending on this air pressure signal, a limit value of the closing force limitation of a sliding roof will be corrected. The requirement of an air pressure sensor to determine the air pressure in the vehicle interior space is disadvantageous due to the additional costs incurred.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method of addressing a drive of at least one closing and opening system of a vehicle, in which an anti-pinch protection arrangement responds reliably, and is more cost effective.